


Golden Hair

by devinokaze



Series: Model!AU [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Jealous!Damen, M/M, Model!AU, Model!Laurent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Damen knows that Laurent’s golden hair is extremely soft and beautiful. It makes people want to caress it and that makes Damen jealous.





	Golden Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Another Model!AU. Hope you like it.  
> Cast :  
> Marlon Teixeira as Damen  
> Emil Andersson as Laurent

Damen smiles to himself when he passed D'Vere clothing store. Laurent is not the model of his brother's boutique anymore but still, it was in front of this store Damen met Laurent months ago. Now, he is FINALLY making a progress with his moves. Laurent has agreed to go to one date with him and Damen will make sure it will go well. He has spent about a whole week thinking what he should prepare for Laurent. Laurent is special, so he needs to be treated like a special person. Thinking of Laurent always makes Damen smiles.

Laurent is very busy these days with so many shows and photoshoots. Damen misses him very much. He was looking at his phone longingly when an upcoming call greets him. Jord. Damen grins. Jord is beginning to act like Laurent's manager nowdays since his cafe is being renovated. He will follow Laurent to his shows or photoshots, very curious about what his best friend's doing. And that annoys Nikandros. Damen and Nikandros have beend spending more time together, moping like puppies these past few days.

"Jord, how's your day?" Damen asked cheerfully.

 _"It's great. I don't know that models can be so busy during photoshot. There are many beautiful people here, Damen."_ Jord says from the other line, _"Laurent's shoot is in a moment; he is fixing his hair, right now. Do you want a picture?"_

"OF COURSE!" Damen accidentally screams excitedly, earning few odd looks from people. Damen ignores it and impatiently waits for whatever picture Jord's going to send. Damen's grin fades when the picture is finally in his phone.

Sure, Laurent looks greats as always. His piercing eyes are looking forward, ready to do his job. His golden hair, as always, fall down pass his shoulders like silk curtain. Damen knows that Laurent’s hair is extremely soft and beautiful. But Laurent is NOT fixing his hair. A hairstylist does it for him. Damen's eyes immediately zoom on the hand which touching Lauren't golden hair. He also knows that a hairstylist’s job is to make sure a model’s hair is in perfect condition. However, it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get jealous when someone touches Laurent’s hair.

"Great picture." Damen mumbles his reply. He doesn't want to be angry at Jord because of his jealousy. Really, the more Damen knows about Laurent's job environment, the more jealous he is. Especially when Jord or Laurent himself sends a behind of stage or photoshoot to him. He is so jealous of those models who have a chance to touch and hug Laurent. He needs months to touch him and all Damen gets is a handshake. 

"What's wrong?" Nikandros asks, lying down on Damen's couch. Damen sighed and put his bag down before going to the kitchen.

"I bet it's about Laurent." The bigger man guesses. 

"How do you know?"

"Well, the only one who can make you pout like a child is only him. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Damen shows him the picture Jord has sent. Nikandros looks it without any expression. He takes the phone into his hand and begins observe it.

"What's wrong with this picture?" He asks, clearly confused. 

"Someone is touching Laurent's hair." Damen whines. Nikandros gives him a "SO???" look. Damen crosses his arms in front of his chest like a sulking children.

"Why does Laurent let whoever it is touches his hair. Laurent adores his hair so he won't let anyone touch it."

"Damen, are you stupid? Models need hairstylists to fix their hair. Laurent may be quite protective when it comes to his hair, but surely he will let an expert to do whatever he or she wants with his hair." Nikandros says, holding back to slap his best friend on the head.

"But-But Laurent doesn't let me to touch his hair." Damen whines again. Nikandros said. Dear God...

"Damen, please don't be an idiot." 

_Ping_

Damen takes his phone and sees another text from Jord. He groans when he see what Jord has sent him.

_Next photoshoot, different shirt, different hairstyle :)_

 

"Did that woman cut Lauren't precious hair?" Damen growls. Nikandros takes a look at the picture and rolls his eyes.

"Damen, there is this trick to make your hair shorter without even cutting them and the one who can do that is a hairstylist." Nikandros says. Why does his boyfriend keep sending Laurent's picture to Damen? Send his own picture to Nik, dammit! 

No, he isn't jealous of Damen. He just wants to know what Jord is doing. Nikandros stares at his best friend for a moment before deciding to make himself a sandwich. He gets no patient for Damen's constant whining. He just hope the idiot stops cooing, growling and whining everytime he sees Laurent's picture.

-Few days later-

Damen is in good mood right now. He finally finds a good idea for his date. He smiles as he passes the living room where Nikandros and Jord are cuddling. 

"Good mood, Damen?" Jord asks, smiling. Damen grins at him.

"Yup, I finally manage to find a good place for my first date with Laurent." He says brightly. Nikandros whistles.

"Really?"

"Yes." Damen says, taking out a bottle of dragon fruit juice from the fridge, "I met his beloved nephew, Nicaise, and he told me many things about Laurent." The name alarms Jord.

"What? Nikaise? Where did you meet him?" Jord asks, very surprise. Nicaise is an adopted son of Laurent's brother. The fifteen year old boy, well, has an amazing mouth with tongue as sharp as Laurent.

"I visited D'Vere to look for Auguste, but I met Nicaise instead. So yeah. We bonded."

"Really?"

"Yup." Jord is looking at him funny as Damen walks to him. He flashes him a smile before gulping down the juice.

"Look Damen, that's Laurent." Nikandros says with humour in his voice. Damen's happy expression disappears when he sees what exactly Jord and Nikandros are watching.

"It's behind the camera for Laurent's newest commercial." Jord explains. Damen's face darkens as Nikandros chuckles quietly. Jord who has no idea of Damen's jealousy keeps explaining whatever appears on screen.

Finally a certain moment occurs that makes Damen crosses his arms and looks murderously to the TV. He doesn't say anything surprisingly and just keeps watching.

 

 "Damen, are you okay?" Jord finally asks. Damen ignores him and walks away, heading to his room.

"What happens with him?" Jord asks his boyfriend who is laughing beside him. Nikandros pauses the video.

"Look at that! Damen is jeaous Laurent let someone touches his hair." 

"But it is a hairstylist." Jord protests. Nikandros pecks him and smiles.

"Tell that to that oaf."

-Damen's room-

Damen is still pouting when he throws himself on his large bed. He takes his phone and stares at the screen. He smiles when a familiar wallpaper greets him. His small smile turns into a grin when a text from Laurent appears on his screen. He immediately sits up.

_I heard that you're sick - Laurent_

_I am not. Who told you? - Damen_

_Jord. So are you sick or not - Laurent_

_No. I am just tired, I guess. What are you doing? - Damen_

_Fooling around with my favourite photographer - Laurent_

_You? fooling around? I wanna see that - Damen_

Damen laughs when he reads Laurent's message. So Laurent has a favourite photographer? That's new. Laurent never tells him that he has favourite other than his own brother. Damen's laugh stops when Laurent sends him a picture.

  _Whhhaaatt??? -crying- -Damen_

_What? - Laurent_

_Why do you cover that bald head with your hair -pout- -Damen_

_What's wrong with it? I told you we were fooling around - Laurent._

_But-But you let him touch your hair. His bald head touches your hair, I know. - Damen_

_Damen, stop being an idiot. So what it his bald head touches my hair? -Laurent_

_You don't let me touch your hair -Damen_

_Laurent's reply comes longer than the previous. He must be thinking of how idiot Damen is. But Damen cannot help it._

_Seriously? You are jealous because someone touches my hair? - Laurent_

_You have beautiful golden hair - Damen_

_I know. If you manage to impress me on our fist date, I'll let you play with my hair -Laurent_

_Really?? Play with your hair AND cuddle? -puppy eyes- -Damen_

_Don't write "puppy eyes". I can't imagine them on you.- Laurent_

_Yes, and cuddle - Laurent_

Damen let a loud shout when he reads Laurent's reply. Yes, yes, yes... He dances around. His phone beeps again and he falls down on the couch at the corner of his room. He swoons when he finds a hot picture of Laurent.

_A gift for me. Don't be jealous over stupid thing next time. - Laurent_

"Life is good." Damen says, grinning. Yes, life is good. For now. 

**End**


End file.
